Dark Lover
by Supernaturalmama
Summary: FAGE 8 story.


**Fage 8: Soul Mates**

 **Title: Dark Lover**

 **Written for: 4CullensandaBlack**

 **Written by: Supernaturalmama**

 **Rating: NC17**

 **Summary/Prompt used:** Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise, no one compares to you.

It was a week before school started, Leah was excited for her junior year. That morning she decided to take a run in the woods to relieve some stress from home life. Half way through her run she heard a noise and stopped to listen more closely. After a moment, she could tell that it was a moan coming from someone who was hurt when the person moaned again. She went to investigate who was making the sound and to see if they were okay. The first thing she saw was a boy lying on the ground, but at that moment, I also noticed that he was tall and hot with a big gash on his head, and his arm twisted the wrong way. So she went over to get a better look at him and make sure he was okay.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him.

"My name is Leah, what is your name?" I said.

"I am okay, but my head hurts like hell, and so does my arm." He told me.

"Can you move?" I asked.

"I think so, by the way, my name is Emmett." he introduced.

After I helped him up and made sure that his arm was fine and cleaned his head wound, he bent to dust himself off. While he was busy, I had a good view of his butt, and it sure looked good in the jeans he wore. Once he straightened back up he caught me looking at him and I blushed for being caught checking him out which just put a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked him.

"Just how pretty you look when you blush." He told me.

"I'm not blushing!" I squeaked.

"Yes you are Leah." he insisted.

"Whatever, I have to get back home, can you find your way back?" I asked.

"Yes, I will be okay thanks for your help Leah." he told me.

"Okay, guess I'll see you around." I said with a smile on my face.

Once I got home, I took a shower and all I could do was think about my encounter with Emmett, and the fact that, even though he was injured, he was still flirting with me. As I got ready for bed and turned off the lights his face popped in my head and I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

The rest of the week went by in a flash and Monday was finally here, the first day back to school and finally being a junior. As I drove to school I kept thinking back to the day I met Emmett and the way he looked at me, and how I felt around him. I had been kind of bummed that I didn't see him again before school started as I was hoping for. Once I got to school and parked my car, I saw my friends gathered around chatting excitedly about something. As soon as I reached the group my best friend Stacy stepped away to give me a hug even though we just saw each other yesterday.

"What's going on Stacy?" I asked her.

"There is a new boy in school, and he is a major hunk." she replied.

"Really? Where is he? I want to get a peek." I said with a giggle.

"He just went into the main office to register for classes." she whispered.

Right as I was about to head that way to get a peek at him, the bell rang, and I had to get to class. Once I got to my first class and got my book out so I could find the reading we were doing he walked into the room. As soon as he looked my way I quickly ducked my head behind my book acting like I was reading when I felt him sit next to me.

"Hi, Leah right?" he asked.

My face turned beat red, and I had to school my features and breath before I could turn around and answer the question.

"Yeah, that's right." I told him.

"What, you don't remember me?" he said witha laugh.

"I remember you, because you're the one who fell out of a tree." I told him with a smile.

"You're pretty when you blush." he said.

"Will you stop that, I'm not blushing!" I hissed.

After that he remained quiet for the rest of the class, but I could tell that he was staring at me the whole time. After the bell rang I ran out the room to get to my locker before my next class to get some more books. Once I was finished grabbing my books I went to the restroom to freshen up just in case I ran into Emmett again as the bell rang for the two minute warning. As soon as I reached the class the final bell rang and all I could do was stare at the only empty seat right next to him again.

"Excuse me, are you meant to be in this class?" the teacher asked me.

"Oh, yes I am sorry." I said as I rushed to my seat.

Once I got settled in my seat and had my book out so I could follow along with what the teacher was reading, something hit me. I turned to look to see what it was and saw a crumpled up piece of paper he threw at me. I bent to pick it up and placed it on my desk as I stated following the teacher again when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"Read the paper Leah." he told me.

"Why is it so important that it can't wait?" I said.

"Miss Clearwater and Mr. Cullen, is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked us.

"No sir." we replied at the same time.

After that I paid attention to the rest of the class and so did he, but as soon as the bell rang he was standing at my desk looking at me without moving to let me out.

"What!" I yelled at him.

"Can you please read the note?" he pleaded.

"Fine!" I said as I grabbed the paper.

Once I got the note opened and unwrinkled so I could read it, I was stunned into silence because the note was of a very personal nature which had me looking at him and back to the note with my face a flame.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, I like you a lot and would love to get to know you more. I would love to take you on a date." he whispered.

"But you don't even know me." I told him.

"I know, but I want to get to know you." he insisted.

I sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before I was able to give him my answer to going out with him. That is when I noticed he was looking kind of worried of my answer, so I gave him a break.

"Okay, that would be nice." I said shyly.

"Great, I will pick you up at seven tonight." he said with a smile.

"Here is my address, see you tonight." I said with a smile.

After school I got caught up with my girlfriends gabbing and didn't get home till six o'clock and had to rush and get ready for my first date which was in an hour. I wasn't sure how to dress for my date so I just put on a pair of black jeans and a red tank top along with my running shoes. I was just in the middle of brushing my teeth when I heard the doorbell ring and at that moment I started to feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Leah, your date is here!" mom yelled.

"I will be down in a sec!" I yelled back.

As I was walking down the stairs the butterflies got worse right as I turned the corner to go into the living room and saw Emmett sitting on the couch. As soon as I walked into the room he looked up at me, and I didn't know what to say.

"God, you are so pretty when you blush." he whispered.

"Thanks, you look good yourself". I said.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yes, so where are we going?" I hinted with a smile.

"That is a surprise." he informed me.

"Okay, then shall we go?" I asked.

Once we were outside Emmett opened the door for me then walked around the front to get in himself. It was a little while before he started making conversation.

"How was the rest of your day?" he asked me.

"Busy, I was hanging out with my friends till about an hour ago," I told him.

"Did you tell them about our date tonight?" he said with a smirk.

"No, I didn't because there is nothing to tell yet," I informed him with a smile.

When we finally got to our destination, he had me put on a blindfold before he got out of the car and helped me out as well. Once he closed my door, we started walking and by the smell of things, I could tell we were in the woods. It seemed like we were walking forever before we stopped and before he took the blindfold off I felt his hand grab my face right before he place a light kiss on my lips.

"What was that for?" I gasped.

"I have wanted to do that since the first time I saw you standing above me." he informed me.

"Oh?" I sighed smiling.

"Yeah." he said, hesitantly as he took off the blindfold.

When he stepped back, I noticed that he had a blanket spread out on the ground with a picnic basket. He also had some candles and pillows I assumed for our comfort.

He grabbed my hand and led me over to the blanket and helped me sit on one of the pillows while he sat on the other side. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before he opened the basket to dish out the contents. First he pulled out a bouquet of lilies and handed them to me and as I bent down to smell them I heard him say.

"These are for you, my lady," Emmett smirked as he let go of the flowers.

"Lilies are my favorite." I smiled.

"Mine too." Emmett agreed.

We both snickered which helped ease some of the nerves that I knew we both had.

"So… what's the plan?" I asked, curiously.

"I just thought we could get to know each other more outside of school." he said.

"So, how about twenty questions?" I asked wirth a giggle.

"That sounds good." Emmett smiled.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked.

"Red, how about yours?" he asked.

'Black." I told him.

"What is your favorite food?" I asked.

"Italian food." he answered.

"How about yours." he asked.

"The same." I said with a smile.

"How old are you Leah?" he asked.

"17, how about you?" I said.

"18." Emmett told me.

"Have you ever been on a date before?" Emmett asked.

"No I haven't, how about you?" I whispered embarrassed.

"Yeah, me either." he replied.

"I thought you would have had a boyfriend?" he said.

"No, I have never had anyone who was interested in me that way." I replied.

"Well, I am interested in you that way, I am very attracted to you I have never felt like this before." Emmett confessed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are smart, beautiful, funny, and everything I have been looking for." Emmett told me.

The next thing I know I am in Emmett's arms crying on his shoulder while he rubs my back in soothing motions. Once I was finished, I looked up into his face and got lost in his deep blue eyes. It seemed like we stayed like that forever until he started inching his face closer to mine until his lips were mere inches from mine.

"Leah," he whispered.

"Yes, Emmett?" I whispered too caught up to speak louder.

"If you don't want me to kiss you tell me now." he whispered again.

All I could do was nod my head yes before his lips came crashing down on mine and as soon as the kiss started I was lost in a sea of sensations and feelings that were new to me. After what felt like an eternity, we pulled apart but still clung to each other.

"I know this is crazy, and we just met each other a week ago, but I think that you are it for me." Emmett told me.

"I feel the same way, Emmett." I said shyly blushing.

After that first date, Emmett and I were inseparable, whether it was at school or outside of school. It was like a dream come true, and I never wanted to wake up because I never thought I would find someone like Emmett.

Two years later we graduated and Emmett and I were making plans for our future together.

"Hi, babe." Emmett said.

"Hi handsome, where have you been?" I asked with a pout.

"I had to go to town for a few things." he told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a very special day, and I had to get you something." Emmett told me with a smile.

"Can I see?" I asked on a giggle knowing the answer.

"No you have to wait." he answered.

"Well, I got you something as well." I informed him.

"Well, I have things to prepare, so I will see you around six okay?" he asked me.

"That's okay babe, see you then." I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

I went straight home so that I could get ready for our two year anniversary tonight. I had bought a cute new dress and flats to go with it. I was finishing my hair and makeup when I heard the doorbell ring, and I raced down the stairs to get the door, but as soon as I opened the door the smile I had on my face vanished.

"Hi Leah." the sheriff said.

"Hi Mr. Vine, how can I help you?" I replied.

"I have some bad news honey." he said gently.

"What's wrong?" I said with panic in my voice.

"I found Emmett's car abandoned and his house was empty." he replied.

"What do you mean? I just talked to him a few hours ago." I told the sheriff.

"I'm sorry honey, but we can locate him at this time, and have no idea what happened." the sheriff said.

When he said that the room started to spin, and I had to grab the wall, but as soon as I tried to make the grab everything went dark. The next thing I know I am waking up on the couch in the living room with my family and the sheriff standing over me.

"What happened?" I asked, worry clouding my voice.

"You fainted when the sheriff told you that Emmett went missing." my mom said.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"We don't know Leah, everything was gone, and his car was abandoned." the sheriff replied.

"So he just up and vanished!" I screamed.

After the sheriff had left, I walked numbly to my room and fell onto my bed as if my legs could not hold me anymore. When I finally woke up I went into a deep depression over the loss of my first love. I refused to leave my room and all I would do is sit and stare out the window while life went on for everyone else. A week later my mother came into my room, which she stopped doing after the second day of my solitude.

"Leah, get dressed we are going to Seattle today," mom told me.

"I don't want to go." I told her.

"To bad you are going, get dressed now!" she yelled as she slammed the door.

I sat up and blink a few times because my mother never yelled or slammed anything and I felt bad that I was the one to push her to that point. Five minutes later I was dressed and ready to go but she made me eat breakfast first, an hour later we finally arrived in Seattle, and I was wondering where we were going.

"Mom where are we going?" I inquired.

"It's a surprise." she told me.

We drove for another hour before we arrived in front of a nice art gallery. As we walked through the doors I noticed that some of my photos were hanging on the walls. I walked around for a few minutes before I got the courage to ask my mom why my photos were here

"How did these get here mom?" I asked her.

"I sent them a few days ago." my mom replied.

"Why would you do that mom?" I hissed through my teeth.

"Because they are interested in your work." she replied calmly.

"Really?" I whispered my voice filled with amazement.

"Yes, that is why I brought you here today." she said with a smile.

That is when I noticed that a woman was approaching us with a smile on her face and her hand reaching to shake mine.

"Hello Leah, I am Ms. Winters I own this gallery." she informed me.

"Hello, how are you today?" I replied.

"I am fine, thank you" she said.

"The reason I wanted to meet you, Leah, is because I would like to offer you a job in my gallery." Ms. Winters told me.

"Why me?" I asked her.

"Because you are very talented." she said.

"What does the job require?" I asked.

"At first you will help me out around the gallery, and then I will want you to start taking some photos for me so we can have a viewing for a new and upcoming artist." she told me.

"That would be great, when do I start?" I inquired.

"Tomorrow morning at ten sharp." she said to me.

As my mom and I walked out of the gallery, I had the biggest smile on my face until I thought things through on how I would get to this new job.

"Mom, how am I going to get here tomorrow?" I ask worry in my voice.

"Let's get some lunch, and then I will show you how everything will work out." she told me.

So we went to our favorite Italian place for lunch as we walked in the usher gave us a booth and the waitress showed up shortly after to take our order for drinks. Once we got our drinks we both ordered the spaghetti and meatballs. while we were waiting I started asking all the questions I had for my mother.

"How am I getting to work mom?" I asked her.

"Your father and I got you a car." she told me.

"Really, that is great." I said with a smile.

"There is still one more thing your father and I have for you, but it will have to wait till after lunch." she insisted.

After we ate our food and paid the bill, we walked outside and got into the car we drove for about ten minutes until my mom pulled over.

"What is wrong mom?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just need you to close your eyes because we are almost there." she told me.

"Okay." I said as I closed my eyes.

We drove for another five minutes before we stopped I didn't know how much longer I could go on keeping my eyes shut, but I didn't have to wait much longer.

"Give me your hand Leah." my mother said.

After I gave her my hand, she helped me from the car and walked me a short distance before we stopped.

"Okay sweetheart you can open your eyes." my parents said.

As I opened my eyes I saw my parents and behind them was a cute little house that had white shutters and a red door, and the best thing about it was the wrap around porch.

"What is this?" I asked them both.

"We bought you this place so you can start fresh and be closer to your job." my dad told me.

"I can't believe you guys did this all for me." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Of course we would sweet heart, you have had a rough time with things, and we wanted you to be happy again." Mom told me.

After I went and gave both my parents a huge hug and kiss, we all went inside to take a look at my new home. It was very nice and all of my stuff was here already which my mom informed me dad was doing while we were at the gallery and lunch. They stayed for a few more hours showed me the car they bought me which turned out to be 1965 Mustang black with red racing stripes on it which I loved.

Ten years later, I was the most popular photographer in Seattle, and things were only getting better for me. I was soon to open my own gallery for my photos, but I still had thing lingering feeling like someone was watching me. Weird things have happened to me like my breaks being cut and some of my windows being broke out for my new gallery and my home and could not figure out why anyone would want to do these things to me. I still thought of Emmett and what happened to him because it was like he vanished without a trace. One day I am setting things up in my art gallery when this man walks in and starts looking around I was going to see if he needed anything but he waved me off before I could.

It was not the first time I saw this man, and I was starting to get creeped out so after he finished looking at everything I had set up I walked over to him.

"Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked him with a smile.

"Yes there is I was wanting to buy this photo do you know who took it?" he asked me.

"I am the one who took it, do you know the person in the photo sir?" I inquired.

"You can say that." he said vaguely.

"Well this one is going for Five thousand." I told him.

"Great I will be back before you close to pick it up." he told me as he paid for it.

"See you then." I said and waved goodbye.

I ended up staying ten minutes past closing and he never showed up so I straightened everything up and grabbed my purse and keys. Once I set the alarm I stepped out the door and turned to lock it when I turned back around the guy who bought the photo was standing there just looking at me.

"Can I help you, did you come to get your photo." I asked him feeling uneasy.

"Sure." he said.

As I turned around to unlock the door, I felt a sharp sting in my neck and then everything went dark. When I finally woke up, I had no clue where I was or what happened, but I did know that I was not at home. After an hour of trying to get loose I heard footsteps coming towards me and then I could see and when my eyes adjusted to the light I screamed.

"Shut up bitch!" He told me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked tears streaming down my face.

"Do you know the guy in this photo?" he asked me.

"No." I lied.

"Don't lie to me bitch!" he told me.

"Fine yes I know who he is, we went out in high school." I informed him.

"Well then maybe you can help us find him." he told me.

"Why? I haven't seen him in ten years" I replied.

"Yes we know but, we also know he has been keeping tabs on you." he informed me.

"So, you are going to use me as bait to get him to come out in the open then what." I said.

"We will give him what he deserves, DEATH." he said with a smile.

I could not believe that Emmett has been watching me all this time, even though he left me without a goodbye or an explanation. I was hoping that this guy was not going to hurt me in this whole process, which I have no idea how long it will take.

Two weeks after they abducted me, Emmett came out of hiding, and the man who took me was very excited. It was late at night, and I was starving and thirsty when I heard a noise, so I concentrated to see if I could make it out when the door to my room crashed open. I couldn't see who it was, but my heart told me that it was Emmett.

"Emmett, is that you?" I whispered.

"Yes, thank God you are all right." he said concerned.

"Why would you care after you left me ten years ago!" I hissed at him.

"Leah, I left because they found out where I was." he said.

"What does that matter, what did you do?" I asked.

"I use to work for these people when I was younger, my father was a part of it and wanted me to be as well, and I did for a while until I found out what they were really doing." he said with a sigh.

"What were they doing?" I asked him.

"They were selling drugs, laundering money, and killing people, but from the outside they made it look like they were a great construction service." he informed me.

"Please get me out of here." I begged him.

Once he untied the rope we both climbed out the window because that was the safest way not to alert the bad guys. As soon as my feet hit the ground I ran for my life not knowing what else to do, but I didn't get far before a pair of arms grabbed me from behind. I opened my mouth to scream, but he covered it with his hand.

"Leah, it's me." Emmett said.

I stopped struggling and turned around to get a good look at him to see how much he has changed over the years. When I looked into his eyes, the same deep blue I was lost and slowly moving closer until his arms wrapped around me and his lips touched mine. At first, I was drifting in a sea of emotions like love, longing, hurt, sadness, fear, and anger which seemed to be the primary emotion. Once I got my senses back I pushed him away from me and when he tried to grab me again I punched him right in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked while holding his nose.

"That is for thinking you can just come back after ten years and things would still be the same!" I informed him.

"But, I love you and left for your safety." he replied.

"After all this time, I still love you too, but I don't trust you." I said.

"I know, but I want to change your mind if you let me." he asked hesitantly.

"We will see, let's take it one day at a time." I told him.

"Okay, so where are we going?" he asked me.

"My place I guess." I told him.

As soon as we got to my place I ran around making sure everything was still there and locked up all my windows and doors. Emmett just stood there like he didn't know what to do or maybe he was not used to being around people anymore. Once I locked the last window, I started making some coffee and some eggs and bacon.

"Would you sit down already you are making me nervous." I asked him.

"Sorry, it has been a while since I last saw you." he admitted.

"Would you like some coffee and food?" I asked.

"If it is no trouble." he said with a smile.

"You haven't changed have you except for your taller and more built." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.

I began busying myself so he could see the emotions running over my face and as soon as I cracked the first egg I felt him behind me. I tried to ignore him but all of a sudden he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. I tried to shut myself down, but he saw right through what I was feel and what I needed which he was always able to do no matter how hard I tried to shut him out.

"Leah, why are you trying to hide from me?" he whispered close to my ear.

"I don't want to get hurt again Emmett." I said as tears streamed down my face.

"Please don't cry baby, I promise, I am not going to leave your side again." he said earnestly.

At that point, I buried my face in his chest and cried out all the pent up emotions and feelings that I had kept hidden when he left. It took a long time for me to calm down but he just held me and soothingly rubbed my back until I was finished. I finally stopped and pulled back to look at his face and all I could see there was all the hurt and pain he felt for what he did and how much he wanted to make things up to me. The main thing that I noticed in his eyes was the spark of lust that always seemed to be there for the both of us and I felt my body answering his unasked question.

"I want you so bad." he whispered.

"I know I want you too." I whispered back.

"I want you to be sure this is what you want." he said.

"Yes, Emmett I have waited so long to be with you" I admitted.

As soon as I closed my mouth he pulled me against his hard, lean, body and all I could do was tremble. Slowly he bent his head to mine and took my lips in the softest kiss I have ever felt, and it brought tears to my eyes. I didn't want things sweet and gentle though and he caught on to that as soon as I ran my tongue across his lips after that his lips were more hard and demanding. The next thing I knew, my shirt was on the floor along with my bra which left my breast exposed to his gaze.

"God you are so beautiful." he said on a moan.

I was going crazy and had to get his clothes off as well even though I was still half dressed so I ran my hands down his chest and abs to grab the hem of his shirt to take it off.

"Let me help you with that baby" Emmett told me.

I let him do it because I was so lost in the haze that he created all I wanted was more, and he sure gave it. After his shirt hit the floor his lips were on mine, and it was like we were dueling then all of a sudden he was kissing across my cheek to my ear which he nibbled then down the column of my throat. After he was done licking and biting my throat, he traveled down to my breast and took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked hard then showed the same treatment to my other breast until I screamed with wanting.

"Emmett, please I can't take anymore I need you now!" I told him.

Once he heard the lusty tone of my voice he grabbed me and carried me to the bedroom and gently laid me on the bed. He then just stood there staring at me until I couldn't take it anymore and got up and stripped his pants off quickly then started to get my pants as well until he did it for me.

"Please, Emmett please." I begged.

When he heard me pleading for him, he lost his control and climbed in between my legs and spread them with his knees. He looked into my eyes as he slowly entered me but on the next stroke he took I came forward as he came forward and he was fully embedded in my tight sheath. That is when he noticed that I had a grimace on my face and stilled inside of me.

"Leah, are you a virgin?" he asked shock in his voice.

"Yes I was." I told him.

"If I had known I would have been gentle." he informed me with concern.

"I didn't want gentle Emmett, all I wanted was you." I said with a watery smile on my face.

"Oh Leah. I love you" he told me.

"I love you too Emmett." I said back.

After that, everything was a blur of sensations That I have never experienced before and didn't want to stop. We both made love for what seemed like an eternity until we both climaxed with me screaming his name.

"That was even better than I expected." I said with a giggle.

"I'm glad that you had a good first time." he told me with a laugh.

We both drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms until I woke up having to pee I slowly slipped out of his arms and put on his shirt. Once I got to the bathroom, I was just getting ready to wash my hands when I heard something. I went to check on Emmett, but he was still in bed asleep, so I went to check and make sure everything was still locked and to clean up the kitchen. That is when I noticed glass on the floor, and as I turned to run back to the bedroom a pair of arms grabbed me and covered my mouth.

As Leah's alarm went off he reached his arm towards her side of the bed and found it cold and empty. So Emmett got up to go check to see what she was up to and found the front door open and glass on the floor and a note.

"Those fucking bastards took her again!" Emmett screamed.

Once Emmett got dressed, he took the note and went to get his stash of weapons he had just for these people. Once he grabbed the bag of guns and knives he went straight to the warehouse that Leah was being held. He knew that he had to take this slow or things could go horribly wrong not just for him but Leah as well. Emmett walked slowly up to the building to get a look at what was going on inside and saw Leah hanging from the ceiling with chains around her wrist thank god she seemed to be unconscious. He also saw four men at the other end of the warehouse counting money and packaging drugs all that was missing was a dead body which is why they must want him. Emmett looked up and saw an opening in the roof and thought that would be his best chance to surprise his prey while keeping Leah and himself alive. Once he got on the roof he slowly walked over to the open hatch and dropped in on the beam five feet below him when he made sure that no one saw him he thought of his next move. Before he could make another move, Leah started to moan in pain which signaled her attackers she was finally awake.

"Why are you guys doing this?" she cried.

"Because our little Emmett knows too much of our operation." they told her.

"What if I could guarantee he would never say anything about what you do." she pleaded.

"It is too late for that sweetheart he already narced and stole from us." the leader said.

She didn't know what else to do everything seemed so bleak then out of nowhere one of the men fell to the ground with a knife in his neck. Everything broke out in chaos the remaining guys went to see who was here and get rid of the threat, but the head guy just stared at Leah because he knew who it was.

"Why don't you come out Emmett or we will kill your girlfriend." he yelled.

"Fine, I will come out but just to let you know you are the only one left I killed the others as they went outside to find me." he taunted.

Out of nowhere Emmett come striding forward to confront his adversary head on.

"Leah, are you okay they haven't hurt you have they?" he asked with guilt in his voice.

"Nothing that won't heal." she replied bravely.

As soon as he knew she was safe he confronted the threat which at that moment pulled a gun out and aimed it at Leah.

"Don't hurt her she has nothing to do with any of this." Emmett pleaded.

"I know, but it is the best way to hurt you." he replied.

At that moment, Emmett knew that he was going to kill Leah and make him watch, and he knew he had to be quick so he drew out a knife and pierced the hand with the gun which made him drop it. Leah was safe momentarily, so the next thing he did was grab his .45 and start shooting but not before he gets hit in the chest with a bullet from the leader, but Emmett was a better shot and got him in the head. As soon as the leader hit the ground Emmett ran over to Leah to free her from the chains. Once her feet hit the ground Emmett grabbed her up and hugged her fiercely as he would never let her go.

"Emmett, I can't breathe." she told him.

"Sorry babe." he said as he put her down.

"When I woke up and found you gone I went crazy." he confessed.

"I know how you feel cause that is how it was for me when you disappeared." I admitted.

"Let's get you home and in a nice bath." Emmett told me as he carried me out to the car.

"Okay babe." I replied as I closed my eyes.

Once we got back to the house Emmett drew a bath for me and took care of me for the next few weeks. Everything was great, and I was starting to feel like I did when we were in high school and that also scared the crap out of me. I was beginning to feel that any second Emmett was going to leave again, and I would go through the pain all over again. When I got home from work that night, it was dark in the house except for some light from the kitchen. As I shut the door and walked towards the kitchen, I started to hear some soft music as I stepped into the kitchen I was shocked to see candles on the table and the counters.

"Emmett, what is going on." I inquired.

"I have been thinking all day, and I figured that we should celebrate our anniversary tonight." he told me hesitantly.

"Really, but it's not our anniversary." I told him uncertainly.

"I mean our two year anniversary, that we missed out on." he informed me.

"That would be lovely." I told him with a smile.

Emmett sat me down at the table and put a plate of fish and wild rice with green beans in front of me and the same for himself as well with some white wine. We both sat there and just quietly ate our meals and drank the wine and when we were both finished he got up and did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Once he was finished he came over and knelt in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"Remember back then when I said I got you something?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I remember." I told him with a giggle.

"Close your eyes Leah." he told me.

As I closed my eyes, I was trying to figure out what in the world was going on and started to panic.

"Open your eyes Leah." he whispered.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful ring ever, and I, had to take a deep breath before I could speak.

"Emmett, what is this?" I said hopeful.

"Leah Clearwater will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

I was so stunned that I could not talk and had to put my head between my knees to help me breathe.

"Leah?" he said worry entering his voice.

"Yes, I will marry you, Emmett Cullen!" I confirmed with a smile.

We both embraced each other and slowly made our way to the bedroom where we made love till morning.

A year later Emmett and I were happily married and expecting our first child Even though we went through so much heartbreak and stress, we have never been happier. I have got my gallery up and running, and Emmett has started his own construction company. We moved back to Forks so we could be closer to our family and raise our child in peace.


End file.
